


Diss-Cord

by shigeko_chan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 3939393939339939393933993939, Crack, Discord - Freeform, Other, also happy birthday you negi binch, ayyy, group chats, im cryigngncmnddm, now it's a collection of group chat drabbles between the vocaloids, this started as a fic for miku's birthday but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: Len starts a group chat, and it goes as expected...





	1. fukase basically roasts everybody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatsune miku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hatsune+miku).



> incredibly uncomfortable discomfort
> 
> oh and here are the names:  
> kms lmao: rin  
> xXxdying memeboixXx: len  
> I C E I C E B A B Y: kaito  
> fuckass-memelOrd: fukase  
> I'll dame dame yo you (for reals): oh come on, isn't it obvi– luka  
> who is she?: meiko  
> annoying hoe: miku
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy this b ye

xXxdying memeboixXx: Hey

xXxdying memeboixXx: hellooo

xXxdying memeboixXx: waiT WhEre the fUcjkld is everyone

  
xXxdying memeboixXx changed five (5) names.

  
xXxdying memeboixXx: @everyone

  
kms lmao has joined the chat.

  
kms lmao: oh my fucking god len I told uou to stop that shit.

kms lmao: you**

xXxdying memeboixXx: That's what u get for stealing the spotlight @ tour ;)

kms lmao: fuck off

kms lmao: annoyign hoe

  
kms lmao changed one (1) name.

  
negro banana: o h

  
who is she? has joined the chat.

  
who is she?: Lol, why am I repeatedly getting spammed?

kms lmao: and who tf are you?

negro banana: asked you first, asked you s econ d

who is she?: I'm not so sure myself.

negro banana: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

who is she?: 何？

kms lmao: shush up len

who is she?: I meant as in my tag name.

kms lmao: luka is that you you fucking lesbo nerd

  
I'll dame dame yo you (for reals) has joined the chat.

  
who is she?: (・・?)

I'll dame dame yo you (for reals): Huh?

kms lmao: wait what

  
negro banana changed their name to xXxdying memeboixXx.

  
kms lmao: that's definitely luka-nee nvm b

who is she?: This is Meiko. I served you breakfast this morning?

kms lmao: & it tasted like shit do u even cook bro

kms lmao: lol jk it was good

xXxdying memeboixXx: [sad-3.png]

kms lmao: lol mood

I'll dame dame yo you (for reals): That's not very nice,,,

kms lmao: lol bitch go spin or some shi-

I'll dame dame yo you (for reals): Uhh,,,

  
I C E I C E B A B Y has joined the chat.

  
I C E I C E B A B Y: Hello! ^~^

xXxdying memeboixXx: Oh sHIT

xXxdying memeboixXx: Look what the cat dragged i n

kms lmao: h s

kms lmao: the gay agendaTM

I C E I C E B A B Y: What? ( ´ ▽ ` )；

kms lmao: nvm

kms lmao: it's finally getting lit nearly everyone is here

xXxdying memeboixXx: Lowkey waiting for miku

kms lmao: lmao don't

  
fuckass-memelOrd has joined the chat.

  
kms lmao: oh my goddd?!?

fuckass-memelOrd: O W O WHATS THIS???(?!

xXxdying memeboixXx: aYYY

xXxdying memeboixXx: nOW IT TIS GETTING LITTY!!!!!!!!!!

kms lmao: YO WHATS FUCKIN GOOD

xXxdying memeboixXx: NOW she decides to be nice

xXxdying memeboixXx: w h o r e

kms lmao: you shota hoe

kms lmao: finna catch these hands

fuckass-memelOrd: that's not very nice rin

kms lmao: wait how the fuck did u know it 'twas me

fuckass-memelOrd: Obvious tbh

fuckass-memelOrd: [roblox-gf-has-left-the-chat.png]

kms lmao: o h

who is she? changed their name to MEIKO.

kms lmao: lol meiko is still trying to be relevant

kms lmao: |

fuckass-memelOrd: | |

xXxdying memeboixXx: | |

fuckass-memelOrd: | _

kms lmao: | _

xXxdying memeboixXx: |_

kms lmao: ÏŠ THĮDŠ |_ • S S

xXxdying memeboixXx: [loss-57.png]

kms lmao: aHAHAHAHAHA WHAT

fuckass-memelOrd: whoa wth 57??????

fuckass-memelOrd: bruh you're a loss vet

kms lmao: [eyeroll-emoji]

fuckass-memelOrd: sryyy my phone doesn't get emojis rin you know this

kms lmao: that's bc you're a broke ass bitch [laughing-crying-emoji]

kms lmao: can't even afford a good phone

fuckass-memelOrd: @ least I can afford to pay for OBC

xXxdying memeboixXx: OOOHHHH

kms lmao: shudfup

kms lmao: dfwkfjsjfkwdjfk

xXxdying memeboixXx: You just got PRANKED bro

I C E I C E B A B Y: LOL (笑)

kms lmao: istg kaito ur such a fuckin n oo b

fuckass-memelOrd: ahaha welcome to the rjce fields mother fhcksr

xXxdying memeboixXx: ikr

I C E I C E B A B Y: Wait, how do you know my name? (・・?)

fuckass-memelOrd: Wait we're talking abt skmething different?,?

kms lmao: what

kms lmao: kaito it's me, rin

fuckass-memelOrd: [pink-guy81.png]

I C E I C E B A B Y: I'm afraid I don't know Rin. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

kms lmao: what the

kms lmao: Kagamine Rin??? are you dumb??????

fuckass-memelOrd: [pink-guy59.png]

fuckass-memelOrd: [pink-guy54.png]

I C E I C E B A B Y: Poser! Rin-chan is much nicer than that! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

xXxdying memeboixXx: [yoy-jsut-got-pranksd.gif]

kms lmao: wha-

I C E I C E B A B Y: I am getting very worried! If you excuse me, I am leaving! ( ´Д`)y━･~~

xXxdying memeboixXx: kaito what the ufck

kms lmao: wait no

kms lmao: don't

fuckass-memelOrd: sayonara gaylord

I C E I C E B A B Y has left the chat.

fuckass-memelOrd: lol

kms lmao: well then

kms lmao: f

xXxdying memeboixXx: press f to pay respdcts

fuckass-memelOrd: fffffffff

kms lmao: gay

annoying hoe has joined the chat.

fuckass-memelOrd: oh shiFJXDJAM

kms lmao: dkdndhdmdbsns?(??:?;

kms lmao: a

xXxdying memeboixXx: [road-work-ahead.gif]

annoying hoe: Could u guys plz stop spamming me?

kms lmao: HAKAHAKAGAKAGAAK

kms lmao: FHRKSB

kms lmao: Mjdbansvajs

kms lmao: djamdb

fuckass-memelOrd changed one (1) name.

NEGICUNT: Plz stop

NEGICUNT: Recording rn

kms lmao: [laughing-crying-emoji]

xXxdying memeboixXx: No one gives a fuck miku

fuckass-memelOrd: c a c t u s

kms lmao: ikr when is she not 'recording''

xXxdying memeboixXx: LOL IKR

kms lmao: yknow what i think?

kms lmao: she's waaay too busy fucking a certain woman to spend time with us

kms lmao: ride that clit meeku chan

fuckass-memelOrd: JFNABDMABDNS BET

xXxdying memeboixXx: SCREAMING

kms lmao: ;)))))

xXxdying memeboixXx: djsmskdkdksj

fuckass-memelOrd: or fuckjng her leeks

kms lmao changed one (1) name.

xXxdying memeboixXx: i'm weak gn

MEIKO: [laughing-crying-emoji]

MEIKO: Y'all should stop being rude to Miku.

kms lmao: [flip-the-bird-emoji]

kms lmao: [cat-emoji]

kms lmao: or maybe she actually is recording bc she's all-too-relevant

BITCHASS-BITCHY-BITCH: I told u guys 2 stop texting me!

BITCHASS-BITCHY-BITCH: Wait, why is that my tag name?

xXxdying memeboixXx: rin did it

kms lmao: lol that's ok snitches get stitches anyway

fuckass-memelOrd: [kagamine-rin12.png]

kms lmao: you can always just chanbe your name

kms lmao: change*

kms lmao: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PIC OF ME??!?

kms lmao: XJSKFJAKDJSM

xXxdying memeboixXx changed one (1) name.

kms lmao: dhaknfjd

kms lmao: fhajja

fuckass-memelOrd: Instagram

fuckass-memelOrd: dumbass

kms lmao: disdkdnacnssncbaodifbs

fuckass-memelOrd: [kagamine-rin10.png]

fuckass-memelOrd: [kagamine-rin16.png]

fuckass-memelOrd: [kagamine-rin4.png]

kms lmao: what

kms lmao: the

kms lmao: hell

kms lmao: why do you have so many pics of me??vvv that's creepy

fuckass-memelOrd: I nut on them ;^)))))))

kms lmao: [bts-img10.png]

kms lmao: WHAT FHD FUCCCJMXNANSBD

kms lmao: BIHCTCDHAMNSMS

kms lmao: DNANBDAJDBAMBDA

fuckass-memelOrd: jk ur ugly af

fuckass-memelOrd: No wonder everyone chose ur bro over you

kms lmao: oh thank jebus

kms lmao: lol no len is only popular bc of his face and body but i'm popular bc of my songs and actual talent

kms lmao: thanks sweetie ;))

fuckass-memelOrd: so just put your voice over len and yeah???????

fuckass-memelOrd: also it's not as creepy as your whole ass with seven different files of bts pictures on your laptop

kms lmao: [flip-the-bird-emoji]

kms lmao: [bts-img20.png]

I_cream_on_leeks: Plz quit the spam!

I_cream_on_leeks: Luka and I r trying 2 record rn

kms lmao: LEN YOU DID NOT

fuckass-memelOrd: I-

kms lmao: OH MY GOSH

kms lmao: HAHAHAHAHAA

xXxdying memeboixXx: GUYS GUYS GIYS HURSKFJS

kms lmao: [bts-img4.png]

xXxdying memeboixXx: DHE JSUT ADMITTSD TO BEIND WITH LUAK

kms lmao: LUAK

kms lmao: LMAO

fuckass-memelOrd: [pink-guy54.png]

fuckass-memelOrd: WAIFSEKSBDNS

I_cream_on_leeks changed their name to ♥︎39-Queen♥︎.

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: Those names aren't very nice :(

kms lmao: neither is your face

kms lmao: [dab11.gif]

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: That's not nice either! ;;;;;

kms lmao: s a l t

xXxdying memeboixXx: triggered

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: ...

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: Huh?

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: I don't understand u ppl!!

fuckass-memelOrd: pf f t

xXxdying memeboixXx: shut the ufck up miku

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: What????!

kms lmao: cacctus

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: What does "ufck" mean?

kms lmao: O MY GOD FNSMDSN

xXxdying memeboixXx: fuck*

fuckass-memelOrd: WHAT A NOOB IM DYING

kms lmao: len just meant that he wants you to shut the fuck up

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: Uhh?? But I didn't even do anything! Excuse me!!!

xXxdying memeboixXx: bitch what the fuck

fuckass-memelOrd: just stfu and go 'record' with luak

kms lmao: luak

kms lmao: Could that be our thing?

fuckass-memelOrd: yes

xXxdying memeboixXx: omg yes

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: Who is Luak???????!!!

fuckass-memelOrd: the girl you fuck

xXxdying memeboixXx: pFFT-

xXxdying memeboixXx: [pink-guy1.png]

kms lmao: man this shit is so good

kms lmao: just sitting here eatin' my carl's jr. sliders [burger-emoji]

fuckass-memelOrd: fat ass

kms lmao: and watching thjs mess go down

kms lmao: HEY

xXxdying memeboixXx: Sounds yummy uwu

kms lmao: @fuckass-memelOrd [flip-the-bird-emoji]

fuckass-memelOrd: I still don't get emojis

kms lmao: FUCK

fuckass-memelOrd: language :^)

xXxdying memeboixXx: rofl

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: Would u guyz PLZ stop!!!!

xXxdying memeboixXx: Would u guyz PLZ stop!!!!

kms lmao: [god-damn-it.gif]

fuckass-memelOrd: Would u guyz PLS stop!!!!

fuckass-memelOrd: I am so sorry I couldn't bear type that with a z

kms lmao: Would u guyz PLZ stop!!!!

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: ...............

kms lmao: i'm cryingfmdksogmfjogmgog

kms lmao: jesus take the wheel

fuckass-memelOrd: @♥︎39-Queen♥︎ cactus

xXxdying memeboixXx: [cactus-emoji]

kms lmao: jump in the caac-tus

kms lmao: [cactus-emoji]

kms lmao: @I'll dame dame yo you (for reals)

xXxdying memeboixXx: [what-a-loser.png]

kms lmao: [bts-17.png]

kms lmao: i hope she mcfreakin answers

fuckass-memelOrd: stoopid

kms lmao: [lolicon-2.png]

xXxdying memeboixXx: @everyone

kms lmao: god fucking//

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: I told u guys 2 DTOP

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: STOP*

kms lmao: stfu and go eat ass

♥︎39-Queen♥︎: U guys r sooo mean!!

♥︎39-Queen♥︎ has left the chat.

kms lmao: bye

xXxdying memeboixXx: well then

fuckass-memelOrd: This concludes our meeting

fuckass-memelOrd: gonna play roblox now skrt skrt

xXxdying memeboixXx: Can i join your sever?

fuckass-memelOrd: sure

xXxdying memeboixXx: server*

xXxdying memeboixXx: Okay nice

kms lmao: 69

fuckass-memelOrd: nice

xXxdying memeboixXx: nice

kms lmao: owo

 

 

 


	2. megumegu has joined the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I actually added another chapter...  
> I'm really in the mood to write crack fics rn so I may as well update this too?  
> Please enjoy (´・∀・｀)

megumegu has joined the chat.

 

megumegu: Hi guyyys!

megumegu: @kms lmao, xXxdying memeboixXx

megumegu: What's good fam

 

kms lmao is typing...

 

kms lmao: holy shot is that

kms lmao: shit*

kms lmao: gumi!!!!!!!

megumegu: In the flesh uwu

kms lmao: girl wtf i've missed you

kms lmao: i haven't seen your ass in forever gimme a virtual hug

megumegu: //big owo

  
xXxdying memeboixXx is typing...

  
kms lmao: how have you beeeeen

xXxdying memeboixXx: OH FUCKXAKS

xXxdying memeboixXx: GUMMY

kms lmao: len

kms lmao: that's not nice

xXxdying memeboixXx: neither is your face

kms lmao: ??!??!!

kms lmao: BITCG THATSB MY JOKE GET THE FUCK OUT HOW

kms lmao: HOE**

xXxdying memeboixXx: GUMMY GUMMY HLEP SHES BULLYING ME ;'(((((((((((

megumegu: That's not my problem

kms lmao: [you-just-got-pranked.gif]

kms lmao: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

megumegu: AND that's not my name [disappointed-emoji]

kms lmao: AHAHHSHAHDJSHEJSSSKS

kms lmao: AHAAHAHAHAHSHSKAJ

kms lmao: DKAJABAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAH

xXxdying memeboixXx: SHUT UP FIN

kms lmao: AHAHHSJAHAHSKWNDSJA

xXxdying memeboixXx: RIN****

kms lmao: HAHAHAHHAJSKSJAJAJSKSHAHASA

kms lmao: wait.... finn...........

kms lmao: rip adventure time

kms lmao: can i get an f in the chat

megumegu: F

xXxdying memboixXx: no cuz you're a bitc

xXxdying memeboixXx: h

megumegu: LEN

xXxdying memeboixXx: fine, FFF

kms lmao: omg, not one, not two, buT THREE????? IM SO EMOTIONAL

xXxdying memeboixXx: Stfu i'm doing this bc gumi told me so

kms lmao: slut

kms lmao: you wanna fuck w/ miku knowing damn well she's probably out riding luka's clit rn

kms lmao: then fukase

xXxdying memeboixXx: ?????

kms lmao: now Gumi?

  
megumegu is typing...

  
megumegu: Haha slu t

  
megumegu changed one (1) name.

  
kms lmao: pfft

Slutty-McGee: SHUT UP

Slutty-McGee: OOF SCREW YOU GUMMY

megumegu: HAH

kms lmao: HER NAME ISN't GUMMY YOU SLRT

kms lmao: SLIT*

kms lmao: SLUT***

  
Slutty-McGee changed their name to xXxdying memeboixXx.

  
xXxdying memeboixXx: Jesus CHRIST I didn't start a group chat for this bullshit

kms lmao: well well well look who played themselves

xXxdying memeboixXx: SHHUT UP

kms lmao: [exo-img.3]

  
megumegu is typing...

  
megumegu: He played himself better than checkerz gn

kms lmao: yeah what she said

xXxdying memeboixXx: Damn y'all suck

kms lmao: yeah but you swallow

megumegu: And you swallow ;)

megumegu: DDJSDJDJDJSJ RIN STOLE MY JOKE

kms lmao: GREAT MIDNSF THINFK ALIEK

kms lmao: AHAHAHAHA

megumegu: [laughing-crying.emoji]

xXxdying memeboixXx: Damn I was glad to have gumtree in the chat but you're a fuckign bitch wtf

kms lmao: damn len

kms lmao: got your period or something

megumegu: HAH GUMTREE

  
megumegu has been kicked from the chat.

  
kms lmao: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

kms lmao: WHY DID YOU DOCRHAT YOU FUCKING BICGR

  
xXxdying memeboixXx is typing...

  
kms lmao: ANDWER ME YOU RPICK

  
kms lmao added megumegu to the chat.

  
megumegu has been kicked from the chat.

  
kms lmao: man fuck off len we were having a good conversation and now you-

  
xXxdying memeboixXx has been kicked from the chat.

  
kms lmao added megumegu to the chat.

  
megumegu: Wth thank you Rinny

kms lmao: np

kms lmao: sorry len is acting like a total dick rn

kms lmao: let's meet up later? mcdondapwads

megumegu: Welcome to mcdawndalds would u like a phucking beesechurger

  
kms lmao is typing...

  
kms lmao: ok I'll take that as a yes

kms lmao: see you later owo

 


End file.
